


Little Story

by MangaSise



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, ishi's a girl called kiyouko, junko's a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaSise/pseuds/MangaSise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Oowada is the new student at Hopes Peak High School and Kiyouko Ishimaru has the task to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new student

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction  
> It's the first time I publish one of my fanfics  
> This fanfiction contains bullying, so yeah  
> And Ishi's a girl. Maybe you noticed.  
> There's just slight Leon x Sayaka (it is mentioned they're togheter. That's it)  
> So yeah, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Warnings: Bullying and swearing
> 
> There can be some grammar mistakes, my english isn't perfect

It was friday morning. She's on her way to High School one hour earlier than every other student. She had to go by foot. She didn't have a bike and her parents both work in the mornings, so they would spend time with thier daughter in the evenings. They would help her learning and such. Although, she's very intelligent. Most of the people would call her a "genius" but she would deny it. Her grandfather was a genius, and he made big mistakes. She's trying to avoid doing mistakes in any way.  
Kiyouko Ishimaru was her name, and she arrived at the school just a few seconds ago. And of course, no student in sight. She went inside the building. She liked it when noone was there (except for the teachers). Everything was quiet, relaxing. "Good morning, Kiyouko.", an adult greeted her. It was the principal of the school, Jin Kirigiri. His daughter, Kyouko Kirigiri, is going to the same class as Kiyouko Ishimaru. "Good morning, Mr Kirigiri!", she greeted back with a booming voice.  
"So, Kiyouko, could you do me a favor? I know, you're the right person to ask."  
"Of course I could! What favour is it?"  
"We're getting a new student next week and he's going to be in your class. His name is Mondo Oowada. I would like to ask you if you could show him around a little bit and help him learing the things he missed here."  
"Wasn't he at another high school before where he could have learned all the things?"  
"No, because every high school in this area was full and he refused to move out of town. We can take him now because one of your classmates moved to another country. So he missed half a year of high school."  
"That's unacceptable!"  
"Well, just hope he studied everything by himself. Maybe someone forced him to. Or he had a private teacher. I'm not quite sure about that. I don't know Mondo myself, his brother was the one who wanted him here."  
"His brother? Is he even allowed to permit such a thing?"  
"He's older than 20 years, so yeah, he is."  
"Okay. I will do my best next week!"  
"I'm sure you will!"

The weekend passed. He's on his way to his new school. On a motorcycle. He wasn't too early but he wasn't too late either.  
He wasn't quite the student, the teachers expected him to be. He was a deliquent, he was very hot headed, he was rage, sometimes too rage. He came late to classes and most of the time he had his feet on the table and he slept through the lessosns. But somehow, he would pass through the tests. But he wanted to change. At least, he wanted to be right on time.  
As he arrived at the building a young girl came up. "Are you the new student Oowada, Mondo?", she asked enthusiastically. How can someone be so awake at this time?, the boy asked himself. "Yeah, that's me...", he said, half asleep. "Good! Welcome to Hopes Peak Acedemy! My name is Kiyouko Ishimaru and I have the task to show you around the school and also to study with you the things you've missed. Except you got homeschooled, then I don't have the duty to learn with you the missing things." "Yeah, my brother Daiya took care of that." "Good! Ok, let me show you around real quick. Lessons are about to start soon!" As he followed her in the halls, he noticed, that all the other students were looking at them kinda disgusted and nerved, and they whispered to each oter. "What the fuck's wrong with those bastards?", he thought loud. "Language, Oowada!", it seemed Kiyouko heard him, "Ignore them. They don't do that because of you. Don't worry." "How would ya know?"  
She didn't respond.


	2. Friends and enemies

Lessons were about to start, so the two went to the classroom.  
Oowada sat next to Ishimaru in the second row, because no other seat was free. He didn't care, actually. At least he had a seat, right?  
"New student. Would you introduce yourself?", the teacher said.  
"Yeah, whatever. Name's Mondo Oowada. 'M 17 years old."  
".... Any hobbies?" "Ridin' my motorcycle." 

Well, after that... introduction and serveral hours of wasted sleeping-time (in Mondos eyes) it was lunchtime.  
Mondo sat alone. So did Kiyouko. He was about to stand up to go to her, but he got interrupted. "Yo, new kid!" Some redhaired guy with piercings and a goatee came up to Mondo. He had a bluehaired girl with him. "Call me "new kid" one more time and I'll rip yer goatee outta yer face." "Whoa sorry. Anyways, I'm Leon Kuwata. And this's my girlfriend Sayaka Maizono." The three of them chatted for a while, until Modno realized what he actually wanted to do. "Uh, hey, I have a question.", he said.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"What's with Ishimaru?"  
Sayaka and Leon gave each other wondered looks.  
"Actually, we both have nothing against her, but,oh, well...", Sayaka tried to explain, "Do you know her grandfather?"  
"No. How should I?"  
"But I think you know who Toranosuke Ishimaru is, right?"  
"Oh, that bastard. She's his granddaughter?"  
"Yes, and this is the point why nearly noone likes her. Her grandfather did a lot of mistakes and such, you know."  
"But it's not her fault. How should she controll the things her grandpa did?"  
"Well, that's a point."  
"Y'know what? I don't care. Bye.", Mondo stood up with his food and went straight to Kiyouko. Leon and Sayaka followed him.  
"Hey Kiyouko.", Mondo greeted as he sat down right next to her.  
She studied a book and ate rice, as she looked up to him and swallowed her food."Hello Oowada."  
"Call me Mondo. I don't care 'bout that formally sh- stuff." He didn't wanted to hear "Language,Oowada!" again. That sounded like his middle school math teacher. Mondo can't stand him.  
He noticed the food Kiyouko had with her. It was rice. Just rice. Mondo loved rice.  
"...Why do ya have only rice with ya?"  
"We forgot to buy groceries yesterday, and we only had rice."  
"How 'bout we trade? I'll give ya some of my food if I get some rice."  
"Oh, sure!"  
Just in case you don't know, Leon and Sayaka just sat across Mondo and Kiyouko and just watched and enjoyed the scenario. Until two grils came up. One had freckles, short black hair and a tattoo on her hand. The other one had pinkish-blonde hair, tied up to two tails. "Oh, wow, it seems like little miss ishimaru got some friends.", the blonde girl said, "Why would you even hang out with such a dork like her?"  
"Ok, who the fuck are ya?", Mondo asked.  
"Well, my name is Junko and this is my sister Mukuro. What was your name again, new one?"  
"Mondo."  
"You seem to be a cool guy, Mondo. Why are you hanging out with her?", she pointed at Kiyouko.  
"Because I fuckin' want to. Gotta problem with that?", Mondo stood up to have better eyecontact with the girl.  
One personal rule Mondo had was: DON'T HIT GRILS.  
So he's just trying to frighten Junko.  
"Well, Mondo, you could hang out with us...", Junko took a bottle of soda out of her bag and opened it "... instead with this sore looser.", and the bottle was empty within seconds. All on Kiyouko's head.  
Mondo grabbed Junko's collar and smashed her on the wall. "Are you fuckin' stupid or somethin'?", he aggresivly whispered, "Apologize. Right. The fuck. Now." Junko just smiled. "Why should I?"  
That's it. Mondo is about to punch the stupid shit-eating grin out of Junkos face, but someone interupted him. "Mondo.", a female voice came up. "I-it's okay. I have to take of that by myself.". It was Kiyouko. She stood up, fists balled and head down. She slowly closed her book and took it with her as she went out of the cafetiria. Mondo just pushed Junko to the ground and followed Kiyouko. She went straight to the girls bathroom. Probably to wash her hair. Mondo was too slow, she allready entered the bathroom. He just knocked and tried to talk to her.  
"Kiyouko?"  
"What is it?"  
"... You alright?"  
"I'm fine Mondo! Don't worry. *hic*"  
Is mondo imagining it or is she about to cry?  
"Kiyouko, yer cryin'. Yer not alright."  
The door went open with a slam. "I AM fine, Oowada!" Kiyouko's hair was dripping, her jacket was wet as well. Her eyes were filled with tears but her look on her face was furious, aggressive.  
Mondo took off his jacket and gave it to Kiyouko. "Take it."  
"W-what?"  
"Take my jacket. Ya can't wear yours, yer gettin' a cold. Also, it seems to be sticky. And still, call me Mondo."  
"Th- thank you so much, Mondo."  
"Yeah, whatever, just take off the wet jacket." 

The lessons are about to start again. Both are on thier way to the classroom again.  
"You know,", Kiyouko began, "I've never been treated so nicely, Mondo. Everyone would just ignore me or insult me. Even hit me."  
"... Is that only because of yer ancestor?"  
"How do you know that? I didn't tell you anything about my grandfather and his mistakes."  
"Well, Leon and Sayaka told me."  
"Oh. Well, yes. It's because of Toranosuke Ishimaru. My grandfather. He was a genius. He was a great man. But he did a lot of mistakes. My dream is to be a politican. So I can correct the mistakes my grandfather did and make the name "Ishimaru" honorable again."  
"And why is everyone attaking YOU? I mean, ya have nothin' to do with yer grandpa. Except for the genetics an' stuff."  
"I can't explain it either. I never did something wrong. But I'm being bullied for years now, because of something, I didn't even choose. I also don't have a lot of friends. I'm getting along with Maizono and Fujisaki, but I can't consider them as friends. And I don't think they would consider me as thier friend."  
"... Fujisaki is who?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Chihiro Fujisaki. You don't know him. He's in another class."  
"Ah, ok. Well, ya can consider me as yer friend."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you Mondo!", she bowed infront of him.  
"No need to thank me."  
"I have to thank you! I really appreceate it! You're my first friend in years!"

The rest of the day has been really quiet. Junko shut her mouth and it seemed to be that Kiyouko is also getting to be friends with Maizono and Kuwata.


	3. Let's play a game

The schoolbell rung. It was the last one for today. Mondo, Kiyouko, Leon and Sayaka were on thier way to go out of the building until "YOU!"  
"God, no, it's her again.", Leon implied.  
"The fuck do ya want again, Junko?", Mondo asked.  
"I want an apology!", she screamt.  
Mondo just thought: Let's play a game.  
He had the same shit-eating grin like Junko had some hours ago. "Why should I?", he finally said.  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Mondo. High school will be hell for you and your friends."  
"Do ya know how much I care? Take a look at my hand.", Mondo held his right hand infront of Junkos face. "What do ya see?"  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something? There's nothing!"  
"Yeah, and this is how much i fuckin' care, bitch."  
Junko started to smile again. "Well, I actually have nothing against you, to be honest. I think you have quite a unique attitude. Noone ever faced me like this. Not even my sister. How about we forget about this. You ignore those idiots you are calling "friends" and hook up with us. You're going to be so popula-"  
"I don't give a god damn fuck how popular I am. And I don't wanna hook up with some bitch I fuckin' hate at the first sight."  
"Okay, I gave you a chance. Have fun living in hell."  
"Y'know what? I'm lookin' forward to it. Oh, and by the way, Junko." Mondo grabbed a can out of his bag, opened it and poured the inside all over Junko's head. "Energy drink. With a shit-ton of sugar. It's gonna be sticky as hell."  
"YOU ASSHOLE MY HAIR IS RUINED!"  
"That was my plan."  
Sayaka's and Kiyouko's jaws dropped, Leon just laughed his ass off.  
"Well, my job's done. 'M goin' home now. See ya tomorrow guys."  
"Mondo, wait, Your Jacket!", Kyiouko yelled.  
"Keep it. Ya can give it to me tomorrow."  
Mondo was already by his motorcycle as he noticed his keys were in his jacket Kiyouko had. He went back just to see Junko and her sister teasing Kiyouko again. It seemed Leon and Sayaka were already gone.  
"HEY!", Mondo yelled aggressively, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOIN'?! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"  
One day, fuck the personal rules, he's gonna punch the shit out of Junko. One day. Not now.  
He grabbed both of the sisters collars and lifted them up a bit.  
"I swear to god, if I see ya two, bullyin' her ONE MORE FUCKIN' TIME, I'm gonna beat ya up SO BAD, the fuckin' doctors have to reconstruct yer faces again! YA GOT ME?!"  
No response.  
"I said: YA GOT ME?!"  
Both of them nodded heavily.  
"Good.", Mondo dropped both of them. "By the way, Junko, yer clothes are sticky." Mondo cleaned his hand onto his shirt and wrapped the other arm aound Kyiouko, just to take her with him. "I can ride ya home, if ya want.", he offered. "Oh, uhm, do you have helmets?" "...I think." "You THINK?! Aren't you supposed to wear helmets all the time while riding your motorcycle?!" "Was just jokin'. I have two helmets." As it was mentioned. Mondo wanted to change. That also means, he's wearing a helmet now while riding his bike. It's a mysterious thing how his pompadour wouldn't get ruined.  
"Here.", Modno threw one helmet in Kiyoukos direction. She caught right away. "Are yer good at sports?" "Why are you asking?" "Other people wouldn't have caught that so easily." "Well, I practice kendo and I also play soccer. Kendo for almost 5 years now and soccer for... uhm.... since I was a little kid. Do you do any sports? Except for motor-sport." "If ya can count "beat up assholes if they annoy me at bars late at night" as sport, then yeah, I do other sports."  
"Mondo!" "Heh, ya really don't understand my jokes. I do strenght training twice a week." He put on his helmet.  
"...Mondo." "Yeah?" "How long have you been doing this?", Kiyouko asked as she sat down behind Mondo on the motorcycle. "Long enough to tell ya I'll be careful. So chill. Ya just have to give me directions to yer home." "It's enough if you ride me to the big park. I live near it." "'kay, fine.", Mondo started the motor. Kiyouko twitched as she heard the sound of the vehicle's motor. "Yer okay?" "Yes, don't worry. It's just the first time I'm sitting on such a thing." "Really? Heh, yer gonna like it. Ya need to have a good grip." As Mondo drove off Kiyouko let out a small scream and gripped Mondos shirt so tight, he thought it would rip in any second.

"Here we are.", Mondo stopped infront of the entrance of the big park. Kiyouko continued gripping Mondo's shirt. "...Kiyo, ya okay back there?" "I just... need a minute..."She tried to get down from the vehicle, but she was to shivery. "Ya need help?", Mondo asked. "Y-yes. Please." Mondo stood up, holding his bike with one hand and helping his companion out with the other hand. As she finally stood up she tripped over a bit and fell onto Mondo's chest. "Ya comfortable there?", he smirked. "OH GOSH I AM SO SORRY!", Kiyouko felt her face turning red. She bowed a thousand times and apologized. "Hey, hey, calm down. Ya tripped, it's not yer fault. Also, don't'cha wanna put the helmet down? I may be needing this any time again." "Oh, right, of course." She took off the helmet and handed it back to it's owner.  
"Thank you for bringing me here. I really appreceate it, Mondo."  
"No big deal."  
"Well then, see you tomorrow in school.", she smiled.  
"Sure, see ya.", Mondo went on his bike again and drove off.


	4. Talkings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Here are mostly conversations between Kiyo and her mom, Daiya and Mondo, and Kiyo and Jin Kirigiri))

"Mother, Father? Is anyone at home allready?", Kiyouko yelled, as she entered her home.  
No response. It seems noone of her family-members arrived from work yet.  
"They should return any moment. I just go learn a bit.", Kiyouko said to herself.  
She was about to sit down on the sofa in the livingroom, as she notices, she's still wearing Mondo's school uniform jacket. "Right, I need to wash the jackets first." She went to her room to change clothes. She wore a uniform-like jacket, a fitting white skirt and a medal hung from her left chest. It was a family heirloom. Every first born Ishimaru would get this medal. And Kiyouko is the firstborn. She doesn't even have siblings.  
She got the school uniforms and put them into the washing machine. She could perfectly care for herself, but since she doesn't have a job or something else that could get her money, she would still live with her parents.  
She went back to the living room. She took a school book out of her bag and sat down on the sofa. As she did that, she heared a clicking noise.  
"Kiyouko, are you at home?", it was Kiyouko's mother.  
"Yes mother. I am in the living room."  
Kiyouko's mother entered the living room with two full plastic bags. "Your father isn't at home yet?"  
"No. But he must be arriving soon as well."   
"Ok, good. I went to the grocery store. I bought your favorite snacks."  
"Really? Thank you, mother!"  
"Are you washing clothes?", it seemed her mother heared the sound of the washing machine.  
"Oh yes, I had an accident with my drink and got my jacket all wet and sticky. I'm also washing a jacket from a friend, since he was so nice and lend it to me."  
"A friend? That's the first time i'm hearing this from you, Kiyouko. It allways had been "Classmates"."  
Kiyouko followed her mother into the kitchen so she can continue the story. "Well, I told you on friday that we would get a new student this week and I had the task to show him around, right?"  
"And you're now friends or am I getting something wrong?"  
"No, mother, you're right.", Kiyouko said, as she helped her mother putting some of the groceries into the fridge.

"DAIYA! 'M HOME!", Mondo yelled, as he entered the small appartement he's sharing with his big brother Daiya. But the mentioned brother was napping on the sofa. "God dammit, ya idiot." Mondo dropped his bag onto the floor. Daiya was sleeping on his belly, so Mondo placed his right foot onto his brother's shoulder. "Oi. Wake up, shithead.", he shaked him a little bit. "Hgnnn..." "I'm home. Wake the fuck up." Daiya remained in his position, but he looked up at his lillte brother. "Oh, yer back." "No shit, captain obvious." Daiya sat up with a yawn, so Mondo could sit down on the sofa.  
"How was school?"  
"Fine. Except some students are really fucked up."  
"Every school has fucked up people."  
"Okay, that's true. And I also became friends with some students there."  
"Cool. How are those guys."  
"One of them is a sports guy. His name's Leon. He plays baseball and he's also a musician? I dunno, I didn't listen to him when he was talking 'bout guitars. And then there's his musician-girlfriend. Sayaka is her name. And then there's Kiyouko. She had the task to show me 'round the school. She's pretty smart and athletic. But she get's bullied."  
"What? Why?"  
"'Cause she's the granddaughter of that one prime minister who fucked up really bad."  
"Ya mean Toranosuke Ishimaru?"  
"Yeah. He fucked up and his granddaughter gets bullied for that."  
"Ok, that's really stupid."  
"It is, yeah."  
"..... Wanna play a video game?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh, and Mondo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did ya drink my last energy drink?"  
Mondo remembered: There was one energy drink in the fridge. He took it with him if he fell asleep in class. But instead, it all went on Junkos head.  
"...Well, I did not drink it."  
"But?"  
"I may or may not poured the drink over someones head."  
"Ya had a reason?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay, good." Daiya never asked what the reasons were. He trusted Mondo. He just wants to make sure that the actions his little brother made were not needless.  
"Ya owe me an energy drink now.", Daiya said.

Tuesday. As allways, Kiyouko was one of the first students who arrived at the school.  
"Good morning, Kiyouko!", and again, it was the principal.  
"Good morning, Mr Kirigiri!"  
"So Kiyouko, how's our new student Mondo doing?"  
"Quite fine! There were no problems with him."  
"That's good to hear. I knew you could handle this. Have a good day!"  
"You too, sir!"


	5. Blood is thicker than water, right?

Kiyouko sat outside the building on a bench to study a book until she heared a familiar noise. It was the noise of a motorcycle. She closed her book, put it in her bag and stood up.   
A smile grew on her face, as she saw Mondo.   
"Mornin' Kiyo.", he greeted.  
"Good morning Mondo!", as entheusiastic as ever.  
"Hey, uh, my bro Daiya wants to meet'cha. Wanna come over later? We can learn together, if ya want."  
"Oh, of course I want to!", it was actualy her first time someone asked her to come over and learn. This is quite the honor for Kiyouko.  
"Cool. I can take ya with me later. Or do ya need to go home first?"  
"No, it's fine. I will just call my mother, she will be fine with that."  
"Well that's good to hear."  
"I still have a question though."  
"Yeah, what is it? Are you tryin' to doubt my drivin'-skills again? Heh."  
"No, not at all. It was a little.... wild yesterday, but not that bad. Well, can I ask you something... personal?"  
"...How personal?"  
"Well, I've never heard something about your parents. I mean, the principal told me your brother Daiya wanted you here and you allway-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Uh, I'm sorry?"  
Mondo just realized what he did. He yelled at a girl. He yelled at Kiyouko. He told her to shut up. Only because of something, she wanted to know, what she couldn't possibly know.  
"Fuck, kiyo, 'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just..."  
"You don't have to answer me, if you don't want to."  
"Sorry, I need a minute.", with these words, Mondo rushed into the building. He went straight to the boys bathroom to wash his face. For his luck, he was all alone. Well, it seemed like it.  
"Mondo?", he heared a female voice from outside the bathroom, "Are you alright?"  
"'M fine!", he yelled back. He yelled again. He didn't want to. But he had to. He can't control himself right now.   
"No, you're not. Please come out."  
Mondo didn't care, if his face was still dripping. He entered the halls, where he would see Kiyouko's face first.   
"Your face is still wet."  
"I know."  
"Here.", she pulled a embroidered tissue out of her bag.  
Without saying a word, Mondo took the tissue and dried his face with it.  
"You can keep it.", Kiyouko said.  
"...Thanks."   
Kiyouko noticed, the still has Mondo's jakcet, since he isn't wearing it.   
"I still have your jacket. But it's in my locker. And I am truly sorry for asking such personal questions.", she bowed again.  
"Kiyo, it's okay. Ya have no idea what's goin' on with me and my goddamn parents. Imma tell ya later."  
"Mondo, really, if you're uncomfortable with that, you don't have to tell me."  
"No. It's better if ya know that. Also, I only tell this people I really trust."  
"Y- you trust me?"  
"Sure I do. Why shouldn't I?"  
"I-it's nice to hear that one person is t-trusting me."

Kiyouko and Mondo were on thier way to the classroom. They passed the lockers. "Go ahead Mondo, I'm getting your jacket.", Kiyouko said. "'Kay, fine. See ya in class."  
As Kiyouko got the jacket out of her locker, she got interrupted by two girls. And, who else could it be, it was Junko and Mukuro.   
"Well, well, well. No knight here to protect you?", Junko said with a smug.  
"Excuse me, Enoshima, I'm on my way to class. You should do the same thing."  
"You can't tell me what to do, you worthless prick."  
Ouch. That hurted. Even though, Kiyouko told herself, she "was used to it", it still hurted.  
"Enoshima, could you please leave me alone? Just for once?"  
"No, seriously, where's Your dorky knight?"  
"Hey! Leave Mondo out of this! He has nothing to do with this!"  
"He does, he is your friend, that's enough."  
"Junko, why do you hate me so much?" Kiyouko asked. Instead of getting an answer, she got slapped.  
"Don't you ever call me by my fisrt name again. You don't have the right to do that."   
All of the sudden, a baseball hit Junko's head.  
"Get the fuck away from Kiyouko." It was Leon and Sayaka.  
"Ogod, Leon, why do you protect her? You were cool, before you hooked up with her!"  
"Junko, shut up."  
While Junko, Mukuro and Leon were arguing (well, Mukuro just stood there and watched her sister and Leon), Sayaka took care of Kiyouko.  
"Hey, you're okay?", she asked Kiyouko. She nodded, but her eyes are filled with tears. She was about to cry.  
"Come on, let's go to the classroom."

As both girls entered the classroom, Mondo noticed, there's something wrong.  
"Kiyo, what's up? Did someone hurt ya?", her cheek was still red from the slap. "Who did this?", he asked, worried. "Enoshima..", Kiyouko whispered.  
"I didn't understand ya, Kiyo. Who did this?"  
".... I don't want to talk about this. Here's your jacket, Mondo.", Kiyouko held the jacket up to mondos face.   
He took the jacket and threw it on his desk. "Kiyouko. I wanna help ya. Who did this?"  
"Enoshima did this.", Kiyouko finally said.  
"Why do I even ask? That was fuckin' obvious."  
"C-can I ask you to do nothing this time, Mondo?", Kiyouko said.  
"I - what? Why? That goddamn bitch slapped ya right in the face! I can't just sit there and see my friends getting hurt. I would actually do the same thing if Sayaka or Leon would get hurt."  
"Please get to your seats!", the teacher arrived. Class was about to start.  
"We're gonna clear this later, Kiyo.", Mondo said. His voice was soft and caring. Kiyouko nodded.

The bell rung, it was lunchtime. Mondo ran out right away to find Junko. As he succeded in finding her, he ran up to her, grabbed her shoulder and slammed her onto the wall.   
"Ya have 30 seconds to explain why ya hit Kiyo in the face."  
And another slap. This time, it hit Mondo's face.  
"Do ya really think, a fuckin' bitchslap scares me? I'm fighting dudes my size and taller in bars nearly every weekend. I had worse than a slap to the face. Now tell me, why did ya slap Kiyouko?"  
"You really ask me why i slapped her? Because I HATE HER! I HATE HER WITH ALL MY PASSION!"  
"Does your hate have a reason?", a female voice asked out of nowhere. It was Kiyouko herself.  
"A reason? It doesn't need a reason. I HATE YOU, ISHIMARU! THAT'S A FACT! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU! NOONE LIKES YOUR ATTITUDE, NOONE CAN STAND YOUR FACE AND EVEN YOUR BOOBS! PUT THE FUCKING SOCKS OUT OF YOUR BR-"  
Slap.  
This time, it hit Junko's face.  
"Did you just slap me?"  
"I usually don't tollerate violence, but you deserved it. I guess you will understand now, how much a slap to the face hurts, but you will never understand how I feel if you insult me like this."  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS, ISHIMARU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DESERVES ALL THAT!"  
Another slap.  
"It's enough, junko."  
It wasn't Kiyouko, who said that. It wasn't Mondo either. It was Mukuro, who watched the whole drama from the beginning.

Kiyouko, Mukuro and Junko know each other since elementary school. But the bullying from Junko started in Middleschool. It just started out of nowhere. Junko had no good reason.

"Mukuro. My own sister. Why did you do this?"  
"Because you're going crazy, Junko. You're obsessed with hate. You're in despair."  
"...Mukuro, I-"  
"No. It's enough. I'm not trying to be friends with Kiyouko, but I can honestly say I don't hate her and I have nothing against her. She's just a normal school girl who has to take enough bullshit because of her ancestor. And I'm also done with your bullshit, Junko. I am the older sister, not you. I normally have the command, not you. If you search me, I'm going to hang out with Kirigiri and Ludenberg. I won't help you with your bullying anymore."  
Junko stared at the ground, until her sister was gone.   
"Kiyouko Ishimaru. Because of you my sister turned against me. You will regret this. You will have the worst high school life you can imagine.", with these words Junko went away.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( UPTADE EVERY SUNDAY ))

School was over, Kiyouko was feeling a bit better by now. Junko was silent for the rest of the day.  
"Have ya called yer mom yet?", Mondo asked, allready holding the helmets.  
"Oh, right. I'm going to do that right away."  
Kiyouko took her phone out of her bag.

"....."  
"Hello? Kiyouko?"  
"Hello Mother. Are you at home?"  
"Yes I am. Why do you ask? Did something happen in school?"  
"No, don't worry. everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm comming home a bit later than usual."  
"Why?"  
"Mondo invited me to his home. We're going to learn togehter."  
"That sound's great. Well, have fun you two."  
"Thank you. Good bye."  
As Kiyouko hung up, Mondo threw a helmet in her direction. She caught right away. Again.   
"Nice catch!"  
"Thank you! Uhm, could you do me a favor, Mondo?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Could you ride more gentle this time?"  
"Only if ya grip my shirt less rough as yesterday."  
"I promise I won't do it."  
"Okay, then I'll drive a bit slower."

Mondo kept his promise. Kiyouko wasn't as shivery as she were the day before. "Well, here we are. Daiya and I are sharing a small appartement. It's a bit messy in there. Just don't mind that."  
Mondo opened the door slowly, to check the inside.   
"Yo Daiya."  
"Oh, hey Mondo."  
His brother was watching TV. And the appartement was clean. Mondo and Kiyouko entered the living room.   
"You said it would be a bit messy in here, Mondo."  
"Yeah, I thought it would be."  
Mondo looked at Daiya, who just smirked. He didn't clean up everything because someone would visit them, did he?, Mondo thought.  
"Ya must be Kiyouko, right?", Daiya stood up to greet the guest properly.  
"Oh, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Oowada."  
"Call me Daiya. "Mr Oowada" is an asshole I can't stand."  
There it was again. Daiya's and Mondo's parents were mentioned somehow.  
"So, ya guys wanna drink somethin'?", Daiya asked.  
"Sure.", Kiyouko answered.  
"Yeah, Kiyo, sit down on the sofa, 'm gonna help my bro.", Mondo went with his brother to the kitchen.

"Are you crazy, Daiya?! Ya can't just say that!"  
"What? I'm honest. That's all."  
"Idiot! Kiyouko asked me earlier 'bout our parents. She doesn't know we can't stand 'em."  
"Then ya should tell her."  
"...Just tell her."  
"Yep."  
"Like "Hey Kiyo, by the way, Daiya and I hate our parents and we left them 5 years ago, because they treated us badly". Are ya stupid?"  
"Actually, ya could tell her that way."  
"Fucknuts, I'm NOT goin' to tell Kiyo the story this way."  
"Do ya even have another choice?"  
"I can tell her the polite way. Like, with explenations 'n shit."  
"Okay, go ahead, I won't stop ya."  
"... Sometimes, I really wanna punch ya in the face."  
"I know, Mondo. Now take the drinks, our guest is waitin'."  
Mondo took two of the three glasses. "Ya can carry yer own drink."  
"How nice of you, lil' bro."  
Both of them entered the living room again.   
"Sorry for keepin' ya waitin'.", Mondo set down one of the two drinks he had on the table infront of Kiyouko.  
"It's okay.", Kiyouko allready had one schoolbook open on her lap.  
"So, Kiyouko, Mondo told me yer wanna be a politican."  
"Oh, yes. It's one of my dreams. I also want to change a lot of things. But before I can do that, I have to study politics and work hard to reach a high position."  
"That sounds nice. Has Mondo ever told ya 'bout his dreams?"  
When Daiya asked that, Mondo turned his head slowly to him and gave him a "Don't-you-fucking-dare-I-will-chop-your-balls-off-in-your-sleep"-stare.  
"Actually, no, he hasn't. Well, I didn't asked, to be honest."  
"Well, he wants to be a carpenter."  
"I-will-fucking-murder-you-while-you-are-in-the-shower"-stare.  
Daiya stared back. But it was a "You-will-thank-me-later"-stare.  
"Oh, that sounds interesting! How long have you been following your dream?", Kiyouko asked.  
"Well, uh, I think since I was a lil' kid? I've allways built small things. Now I wanna build big things. I guess.", Mondo took a sip from his drink.  
"I bet you can craft wonderful things.", Kiyouko said.  
Mondo nearly choked on his drink when he heard that. Except for Daiya, who would say that in a less girly way, Kiyouko was the first one, who said that. Other people would just laugh if they heared about Mondo's dream to be a carpenter. They would say something like "You don't build, you destroy.".   
Well, being a deliquent wasn't quite easy. But Mondo wanted to change.  
"Mondo, yer alright?", Daiya asked.  
"Yeah *cough cough* I'm *cough* fine."  
"Oh gosh, mondo, I'm sorry."  
"Calm down, I'm fine. Don't worry."  
"Well, did you allready craft some things?"  
"Well, yeah, our sofa is standing on wooden feet. I had to repair one of them. And I've also built this shelf there, where the videogames and DVDs are."   
"Wow, that's impressing!"  
"Well the shelf was pretty simple, everyone could do that."  
"Sure a shelf is simple, but it also takes effort and work."   
That's a point.   
"Well, I need to go to work now.", Daiya said.  
"Isn't it a bit too early Daiya?"  
"Someone's ill, I have to take the part. See ya later."

After Daiya was gone, Mondo and Kiyouko went into Mondo's room to learn.  
"Uhm, Kiyo?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... I said I would tell ya somethin' 'bout my parents, right?"  
"Mondo. I know it's uncomfortable for you to talk about this-"  
"No, I think it's important ya know that. Before ya think they're dead or somethin', no, they aren't. Daiya said "Mr Oowada" is an asshole, he can't stand, right?"  
"Well, yes, I didn't quite understand that, but I was too insecure to ask."  
"Yeah, he meant our father."  
"...Why?"  
"He and his shit-eating wife, known as our mother, treated us very very bad when we were kids. We were dirty all the time, we had no good food, stuff like that. When Daiya got a job we moved in here."  
"And school? What was with that?"  
"We went to school. Our parents were happy when they could forget us for some hours."  
"That's... sad."  
"I don't care 'bout my parents anymore."  
"Don't say that. Even though i've heard just bad things about your parents, I am thankful for one thing."  
"Ya don't even know them personally, how can ya be thankful for somethin'?"  
"I am thankful that your mother gave birth to such a wonderful person like you."  
"Wonderful person? I'm the total opposite. I beat up assholes every weekend for no logical reason, I'm a fuckin' deliquent, I..." Mondo paused for a moment. "I can never reach my life goals.", he finally whispered.  
"You're lying to yourself. You can reach any life goal you want. You just need hard work and you have to believe in yourself. Your attitude, character, personality or whatever can't stand in your way. Your dream is to be a carpenter? Make your dream come true!"  
"...Y'know, yer the first person who actually supports me."  
"What? That can't be true! What's with your brother? Doesn't he support you?"  
"He does in destroyin' shit I can repair. Well, he has to be piss drunk for that. Other people just laughed at me and told me I'm only good for breakin' things not creatin' things. Sometimes, I really doubt myself if I even wanna do that."  
"You have to make your dream come true, Mondo! You can show all those people who laughed at you how good you are crafting and creating new things! Show them what your skills are!"  
Mondo felt a little spark inside him when he heard Kiyouko's words. It gave him hope. It gave him motivation to keep going. It gave him the stength to ignore all those idiots who laughed at him.  
"Thank ya, Kiyo."


	7. Opportunities and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((There's a flashback in this chapter, it kinda looks like this:  
> \-----------  
> Flashback  
> \-----------  
> I will mark evey flashback like this, so yeah.))

A few weeks have passed since Mondo came to Hopes Peak. He, Kiyouko, Leon and Sayaka grew togehter as good friends and even Fujisaki from the other class became a good friend. But one thing was strange. Junko didn't attack Kiyouko in any way since the incident with her and her sister Mukuro. Maybe she gave up. Maybe she finally got it that she was obsessed with this.

Class begun and the teacher had a special announcement.  
"We're going to a one week field trip in two months. We're also taking another class with us. But there are certain rules you have to follow.  
Boys and girls sleep seperated. There will be a hostel for students. Only two people can sleep in one room. The teachers will wake you guys up at 9 o'clock in the morning. You have 15 minutes to get ready and then we're eating breakfast for an hour. We're going on excursions after breakfast until noon. The evenings are up to you. You can go to the beach, you can stay in the hostel, there will be indoor games and such..."  
The teacher kept talking for at least 15 minutes. One whole hour was wasted, because some students also had a lot of questions.

"Our classes are going to a field trip togheter, guys! Isn't that great?", it was lunchtime and Fujisaki was really excited. Sometimes, there are moments, you can mistake him as a girl. That was one of those moments.  
"Well, it's a school trip. And I don't like the word "school" infront of "trip", y'know?", Leon said.  
"At least we can go to the trip togehter. This will be fun!"  
Everyone was talking about the up comming school trip for the entire break. Except for Kiyouko. She was kind of insecure. And of course, someone would notice that.  
"Kiyo. What's wrong?"  
"Huh? Wha- uh, nothing, Mondo, just... I have a bad feeling."  
"Bad feelin' towards the trip or what?"  
"Yes. But I can't explain it either."  
"Don't worry so much. It's just a trip, what could happen?"  
"You're right. I shouldn't think about that anymore."

School had been over for half an hour now. Kiyouko and Mondo wanted to learn togehter again. Since Kiyo visited Mondo most of the time, it was Mondo's turn to visit Kiyouko. It was the first time he went to her place.  
"Can I ask you to keep the swearing down, Mondo?", Kiyouko asked before she opened the door.  
"Yeah, I'll try my best."  
"Is anyone home yet?", Kiyouko yelled as both of them entered the home.  
"In the kitchen!", a male voice yelled back.  
"Yer dad?", Mondo asked. Kiyouko nodded.  
Oh, great. Mondo thought he would meet Mrs Ishimaru first, but no, it has to be Mr. Ishimaru. Mondo had a few expieriences with girlfriends and thier overprotecting dads. But hey, Kiyouko isn't Mondo's girlfriend.  
He and Kiyo dropped thier bags and went to the kitchen. Her father was cooking some food.  
"Good evening father. Mother is still working?"  
"No, she's visiting your aunt right now."  
"Oh, that's nice."  
"And who's your friend there?", her dad pointed at Mondo.  
"Oh, that's Mondo. We wanted to learn together for an upcomming test."  
Kiyouko's dad looked up to Mondo. The stare Kiyouko's father had, was one of those stares, which told you "Hurt her and I'll hurt you.". Mondo has seen those multible times. He got beat up by one dad once. That one took it very seriously.  
"Nice to meet you, Mondo."  
"Yeah, nice to fu-", Kiyouko's gaze went serious as she looked up to Mondo. Her gaze told him "Don't you dare."  
"- to meet'cha too.", Mondo nervously smiled. If Kiyouko's gaze could kill people, he would be dead right now.  
"Well, we're going to learn now.", Kiyouko said.  
"Have fun you two. I'll call you when food's ready."

It was quiet. Kiyouko was so concentrated, Mondo admired her a bit for that. He could never be that concentrated when he would learn. Well, his way of learing was: Open the book, read two sentences and then fall asleep or get distracted by Daiya.  
This time, Mondo was beeing distracted by someone else.  
Long, black hair, a red hairband are keeping her bangs out of her face, her eyes, bright red, her-  
"mondo, stop that.", Mondo thought, "Get yer shit togehter."  
He tried to concentrate again, but he failed miserably.  
"Uhm, Mondo?"  
"Huh? Uh, what is it?"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
mondo's heartbeat went faster when he heard the question. He can't explain why.  
"S-sure, what is it?"  
"Can you keep the fact that I'm beeing bullied for yourself?"  
"Yer parents don't know yer beein' bullied?"  
"No. I... I lie a lot about that."

\-----------------  
"Are you washing clothes?"  
"Oh yes, I had an accident with my drink and got my jacket all wet and sticky. ..."

"...Did something happen in school?"  
"No, don't worry. everything is fine. ..."  
\-----------------

"And why don't'cha tell yer parents the truth?"  
"... I don't want any help with this. I need to be strong by myself. I don't want anyone to be involved. These are my problems, I need to handle them by my-"  
"Kiyo, listen. I know how ya feel. Sometimes I have problems too and I wanna handle them by myself. But sometimes, I need help."  
"You don't understand, Mondo. If I would tell my parents that I'm beeing bullied at our school they will force me to change schoolo and I don't want that! This is the first time I can call some of my classmates my friends, I would be an idiot if I would tell my parents now!"  
Her eyes filled with tears when she said the last sentence.  
"I don't want that, Mondo!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Kiyo.", he cupped her cheeks and dries her tears with his thumbs, "Stop cryin', okay?"  
Kiyouko slowly calmed down.  
"...Can I ask you a question, Mondo?"  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you want me as your friend?"  
"...I dunno. I just wanted to. I don't think 'bout those things actually. I wanna be friends with people I can stand."  
A knocking noise came up. It was Kiyouko's dad.

Mondo, Kiyouko and her dad were sitting at the dinner table. Kiyouko looked like she didn't cry. She and her dad had a normal, every day conversation.  
"How was school?"  
"Quite fine! Our teacher told us we're going on a field trip in two months."  
"That sounds nice. What else happend?"  
Mondo stopped listening and ate his food. It was nice from Mr Ishimaru to cook for him as well.  
Mondo poked in his rice.  
"Mondo?"  
"..."  
"Mondo?"  
"Huh, What?"  
"My father asked you something.", Kiyouko explained. She noticed that MOndo wasn't listening.  
"Oh, 'm sorry, I didn't pay attention. What was the question?"  
"Well, Kiyouko told me you want to be a carpenter, is that right?", Kiyo's father asked.  
"Well, yeah. Why ya ask?"  
"Well, my brother is a carpenter, maybe he needs an assistant. Interested?"  
This could be Mondo's chance for his own carpentry. But to reach that goal, he had to work for someone else and he had to work hard to reach a higher position. Just like Kiyouko with her politican dream.  
"Well, I still have to go to school.", Mondo said.  
"Sure, of course you finish school first. That's important. But you would have a job right after finishing high school."  
Mondo would be an idiot if he would say no to that offer.  
"Uh, okay, yeah, thanks for that offer."  
"I assume this as a yes, right?"  
"S-sure!", Mondo coudln't be happier right now.  
"Good. I will call my brother later."

Mondo and Kiyouko learned for 2 hours straigt until Mondo had to go home. Well, he could stay much more longer, as long as he would return. Daiya never told Mondo to be at home at a specific time, because he knew, his little brother would come too late. The reason Mondo wants to leave is because he still owes his brother an energy drink. Mondo didn't manage to buy one after weeks. Daiya complained about that evey day at least twice.  
Mondo thanked Kiyouko's father for the food and the offer again, before he went out of the front door. Kiyouko followed him.  
"See you tomorrow in school, Mondo.", she smiled.  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow.", Mondo smiled back. He went to his motorcycle and drove off to the next grocery store.  
As he finally bought "that fuckin' energy drink" (Mondo's description) he went straight home.


	8. It's like in one of those romance movies

As he arrived and entered his home, he noticed, noone was there. "Daiya?", Mondo yelled.  
No response.  
Mondo put the drink onto the table and tried it again. "Daiya?!"  
"What is it?!" ,came out of nowhere.  
"Where are ya?"  
"Shower."  
Oh.  
It didn't took much time until Daiya was done with his shower.  
"Oh, sweet, my energy drink.", he smiled.  
"Yeah, take it. I hope ya won't complain anymore.", Mondo said.  
"Cool. So, how was learnin'?", Daiya sat down on the sofa and offered Mondo a seat by patting the free space next to him. Mondo took the offer and sat down.  
"Not bad.", he answered Daiyas question.  
"How are her parents?"  
"Well, I only had the chance too meet her dad. Her mom was... well I forgot where she was, but she wasn't here."  
"Okay, then, how's her dad?"  
"Well, at first he gave me the "Hurt her and I'll hurt ya"-stare, but he's nice actually."  
Mondo decided to keep the offer Mr. Ishimaru made as a secret for now.  
"Well, Kiyouko isn't yer girlfriend, right?"  
"I wish she would be", good for Mondo, he didn't said that out loud, But it was really close. It took him moment to realize what he actually thought.  
Daiya kept talking but his little brother didn't listen. He was too busy to think about what he nearly said out loud but luckily kept for himself.  
Suddenly, Daiya stood up. "Well, I need to get ready for work.", he went back to the bathroom.  
Mondo took a deep breath. He will have a plenty of time to think about the whole situation, when Daiya is gone.  
After 20 minutes Mondo was all by himself.  
He laid down on the sofa and stared at the cieling.  
"It's pretty quiet. It was also quiet when I was at KiyoAAAAARHG STOP MONDO!", Mondo sat up again and rubbed his eyes. He felt back onto the sofa again and continued staring at the cieling. One arm was resting on Mondo's forehead, the other one on his chest. He felt his heartbeat.  
"Why the fuck is my heartbeat so fast?", he whispered to himself.  
After a good hour of staring Mondo felt a bit tired.  
"Why am I tired? Maybe it's from learning. Kiyo learned twice as hard as I did and I'm the one who's tire-", it took Mondo a moment, but then he noticed it, "Did I just compare myself with Kiyo? Argh, stop that now, Mondo. God damnit. I need a nap."  
Mondo stood up and went to his room, just to fall onto his bed for some rest. It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

One eye opened slowly. "Hgnn.... What time is it?", he asked himself.  
He took a look at his phone. "... 05:43."  
Well, Mondo didn't take a nap, he slept through. He put his phone back where he had it from and rolled onto his back. He tried to sleep again, since he has to get up in about 2 hours, but he couldn't sleep anymore. So he just relaxed a bit in bed.  
"I bet Kiyo's alre - Yer doin' it again, stop." Even after sleeping Mondo can't stop.  
"Why can't I stop?", Mondo asked himself.  
He remained in his position for maybe 20 minutes. He got up to get ready for school. When he was done, he took another look at his phone "06:36." he still had a lot of time, but he decided to be earlier in school today. Because, why not? It's a rare phenomen that Mondo wakes up before 7 o'clock in the morning.

As Mondo arrived at Hopes Peak he went straight into the building. He didn't know what he should do, since he was way too early, so he just wandered around.  
"Good morning Mondo! You're pretty early!", that enthusiasm in the voice. It's her, isn't it? Mondo turned around and - yep, it's her.  
"Mornin' Kiyo."  
"Why so early?", she asked.  
"I woke up too early. Why are ya here? So early 'n shit."  
"Well, I allways arrive one hour earlier than other students. So I can avoid beeing late." She really tries hard to avoid mistakes. Even comming late is a mistake in Kiyouko's eyes.  
"Ya have to get up like 5 o'clock or somethin'. Aren't ya tired?"  
"No, because I go to bed early enough. Also, I wake up at 05:45."  
Mondo tries not to admire Kiyouko, but fails at this point. He hopes for the best, that he won't say anything stupid.  
"How about we go to the library and learn for the upcomming test?", she asked.  
"Ya really have only learnin' in ya mind, don't ya?"  
"Actually, no, I don't, but since there will be a test next week, we have to study quite a lot. High school is harder than middle school and the chances to fail are higher if you don't learn."  
"Well, I'm happy if i reach 80 points or somethin'."  
"80 points are not enough! Every student could reach 100 points if they try hard enough!"  
Mondo really admires Kiyouko. Her family has a bad past and she gets bullied for that for years now. She hadn't had any friends until she met him, but she still keeps going with a strength Mondo could never have. She's intelligent, athletic, strong, and also beautiful.  
It took a moment for Mondo to realize again. But he gave up trying to avoid those thoughts. He has to deal with them now. His only problem is, he doesn't exaclty know WHY he has those thoughts. The reason is actually pretty obvious, but Mondo doesn't get it.  
"'kay, fine.", he finally agreed. Both of them went to the library.

While Kiyouko was learing, Mondo just pretended to do the same. He had other things to think about.  
"I need help with this, I need someone to talk 'bout this. But someone, who could actually help. Maybe someone in a relationship?" Mondo is on the right way.  
But the only person he knew, who is in a relationship is...  
Yeah, right, Leon.  
"...Fuck.", Mondo thought.  
Well, he could also ask Sayaka for help , but, well, she and Kiyouko like to talk. Alot. Sometimes about things, which should be treated like secrets. So no. Not Sayaka.

After half an hour of "pretending to learn", Mondo decided to go out for some fresh air. Kiyouko wanted to stay inside and learn a bit more. Good for Mondo, Leon finally arrived, and luckily, without Sayaka. Well, that was pretty strange, because they would allways come togehter.  
"Yo Leon.", Mondo greeted.  
"Mondo, 'sup?"  
"Nothin'. Wanna come over later? Playin' some videogames."  
"Sure, why not."  
"By the way, where's yer girlfriend?"  
"Ill. She sent me a message that she wouldn't come to school today."  
What a coincidence.

School passed way too slow for Mondo. Maybe the fact that he kept thinking about that someone let the time pass slower. He didn't concentrate at all.  
He had a lot of thoughts. Some of them shouldn't be mentoned.  
It was strange for Mondo, he never had those thoughts with his previous girlfriends. And the point is, Kiyouko isn't even his girlfriend. 

School was over for about an hour now. Mondo and Leon were at Mondo's home to play videogames. It wasn't the first time Leon visited Mondo.  
His brother Daiya wasn't at home. He left a note on the table  
"Someone's on vacation I have to take his part for the next two weeks  
~Daiya"

"So, where did we stop again?", Mondo asked as he put a videogame into the console.  
"One level before the endboss-level."  
"Oh yeah, right."

Mondo still hasn't his concentration back. And Leon noticed that.  
"Mondo, the fuck is wrong with ya? We lost three times!"  
"Okay, listen, I need help.", Mondo paused the game.  
"And yer askin' me?"  
"...Yeah, because yer the only guy I know, who's in a relationship."  
"Weren't ya in relationships as well?"  
"Yeah, but that's not the point! I've never really wanted those relationships, the chicks asked me and I didn't really care."  
"Mondo, what's yer point?"  
"Ya have to promise to keep the followin' things for yourself."  
"... Yeah, whatever, I promise."  
Mondo told Leon nearly everything about his "problem". The admireing, the thinking and so on.  
The response Mondo got wasn't qiute the response he expected to get from Leon.  
Well, He laughed.  
"Why the fuck are ya laughin'?!", Mondo yelled, face beet red.  
"Because yer an idiot."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Like ,seriously, even a first grader would understand what's "wrong". Ya like Kiyouko."  
"Of course I do or else we wouldn't be frinds, right?"  
"No no no no. You *like* her."  
Silence.  
"Ya don't get what I mean, do ya?", Leon asked.  
"N- no, I-I get it. I-"  
"Ya need a moment?"  
"Yeah..."  
It was silent for 5 minutes until Leon started to talk again.  
"I don't get why ya just don't accept it or somethin'. I mean, Kiyouko's a nice girl."  
"I know. It's just, as I just said, I never took one of my past relationships very serious."  
"So, this would be the first time yer willin' to have a serious relationship with a girl."  
"Basically."  
"So why don't'cha tell her?"  
"Yer like Daiya. He's also like "Just do it, don't think 'bout it, whatever."."  
"That's because this is the easiest way. Don't think about it and go ahead."  
"Too bad I'm not that kind of person. Some people think I'm like this but nope."  
"... Okay, can we continue the game now?"  
"Sure."  
And so, both of them were playing videogames for the rest of the afternoon.  
Mondo felt better, now, that he got "help". Maybe he just needed someone he could talk about this.  
  
While Mondo and Leon were playing videogames, Kiyouko had something else to do. Sayaka was ill, so Kiyouko wanted to bring her the homework. It was the first time she would visit her. She called her twice to ask for the adress. The first time Kiyouko called was, when Sayaka was taking a nap. The second time she called was a few hours later, so she can be sure her friend would be awake.  
On her way to Maizono, she met someone else.  
"Good evening, Leon!", she greeted.  
"Oh, hey, Kiyouko.", Leon greeted back in a "really unsuspicious" tone. It's not like he knows something, no. What gave you that idea?  
"Are you visiting Sayaka as well?"  
"Uh, no, I'm on my way home. I live near her, y'know."  
"Oh, well, you could come with me. I'm bringing her the homework."  
"'Kay, fine, why not. I wanna know how she's doin'."  
"Well, you were at Mondo's place, right?"  
"Yeah, why ya ask?"  
"I just wanted to make sure. Mondo told me he would meet up with you today."  
"Yeah, we played some videogames. And studied a bit.", one of those two sentences was a lie. But Kiyouko doesn't need to know.  
"That sounds nice.", she smiled widely, "You know, I'm glad I've met Mondo."  
"Because of him we're friends."  
"Exaclty! And he's also the first one who takes care of me."  
"Y'know, he's also glad he met'cha."  
Keep it down, Kuwata. Don't overdo it, you promised Mondo it would be a secret!, Leon thought.  
"Really? I'm glad to hear that.", Kiyouko's face turned a bit red.  
"C-can I tell you something... personaly? But you have to keep it for yourself!", she said.  
"Sure, I promise."  
"You know, I really like Mondo. He's so nice to me, he helps me out everywhere he can, I really enjoy his company. But I'm not sure how to express my feelings torwars him, because I have no experience with such things. Maybe you and Sayaka could help me out since you two are togehter."  
Leon felt like he's in one of those romance movies, Sayaka likes a lot. Where the boy loves the girl, the girls loves the boy and he is the one who has to bring them together.  
Leon tries hard, not to laugh or grin like an idiot.  
"Well, I can help ya. Be yourself and wait for the perfect moment."  
"How do I know when the "perfect moment" will be?"  
"You'll notice that, don't worry."

Leon and Kiyouko arrived at Sayaka's home. Leon knocked at the door and a small woman opened it.  
"Hey, Mrs Maizono.", he greeted right away.  
"Oh, hello Leon, nice to see you. And you must be Kiyouko. My daughter told me you would bring her today's homework. Come in."  
As both of them entered the small house, Sayaka's mother continued talking.  
"Sayaka is in her room. Knock before you enter."  
"Thank you Mrs Maizono.", Kiyouko bowed once before she followed Leon to his girlfriends room.  
"Here we are.", Leon knocked at Sayaka's roomdoor and waited for an answer.  
"Yes?", a hoarse vioce asked.  
Leon opened the door. "Hey babe."  
Sayaka is sitting on her bed, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea in her hands, and she's watching TV. She smiled a bit. It was weak because of the illness she had.  
"How are ya?", Leon asked, as he sat down on the bed, right next to his girlfriend.  
"Well, I have a cold and I'm hoarse, how should I feel?", she answered, voice as weak as her smile. She took the last sip of her tea and put the cup onto the little table beside her bed.  
Kiyouko took a look at her wrist watch.  
"Oh, I have to hurry up. We're having dinner in about an hour. Let me give you the homework and explain it real quick."  
As this was done, it took about 20 minutes, she went to the room door.  
"Have a good day and get well soon, Sayaka.", she smiled before she left Sayaka's room.  
"Oh my fuckin' god, Sayaka, I have to tell ya somethin' I shouldn't tell, please keep this for yourself."


	9. Beginning of the field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Here's another flashback so yea  
> And also mostly conversations between:  
> -Kiyo and Mukuro  
> -Kiyo and Sayaka  
> -Sayaka and Leon in the flashback  
> -and Mondo and Leon))

The next morning was like every other morning. Kiyouko wandered through the halls of Hopes Peak. But she wasn't alone. Of course, the teachers are allready here. But another student was here as well. It was Mukuro, who wanted to talk to Kiyouko alone. She knew Kiyouko arrives too eraly, so it wasn't a big problem for her to find some time to talk alone with Kiyouko.  
"Good morning.", Mukuro greeted.  
"Oh, good morning, Ikusaba."  
"Call me by my first name, I won't slap you if you do that. Speaking of that, I need to talk to you."  
"Uhm, okay, what is it?"  
"Well, it's about the field trip in a few months. My sister sees this as an opportunity to attack you again. She's been planning something for days now. I just want to warn you. Be carefull."  
"W-what is she planning?", Kiyouko was getting anxious.  
"Well, I know, when my sister is plotting something, but I don't know WHAT she's plotting exaclty. She usually tells me when she needs my help, but ,you know, I don't help her anymore."  
Tears are filling Kiyouko's eyes.  
"W-why is Enoshima so mean to me? I haven't done anything bad! I-"  
"She's jelaous."  
"Huh?"  
"She's jelaous because she thinks you're way better than her."  
"I don't understand..."  
"Well, you're very smart and very athletic. And even though you have a hard life because of our ex-prime minister, you still move on. You have dreams and you're about to make them come true, you work hard for that. Junko allways wants to be the best, and is someone better than her, she wants to destroy them."  
"How do you know-"  
"I know my sister good enough. Also, it's not the first time that she bullies someone only because they're "better" than her."  
"But how do you know she wants to attack me when we're on the field trip?"  
"I live in the same house as she does, I sometimes hear about her plans. I actually try to ignore those, but I think this time it's important that I listen so I can help you."  
"Thank you Mukuro, I really appreceate your help!"  
"No problem. Excuse me, I wanted to go to the library now."  
"Oh, I wanted to go there too."  
"You know what, kiyouko?", Mukuro said as they were about to enter the library.  
"What is it?"  
"Maybe, one day, we can be friends."

Two months passed, it was the first day of the one week field trip. Kiyouko got more and more anxoius. Her friends knew, what could happen, so they would protect her in any way they can.  
"So, fellow students.", the teacher had an announcement, "You have to choose a roommate by yourself, so we can give you a room in the hostel."  
Since boys and girls have to sleep seperately, Kiyouko and Sayaka became roommates, so did Mondo and Leon. Mukuro betrayed her sister by choosing Kirigiri as her roommate, so Junko had to share a room with Ludenberg now.   
Chihiro would share a room with someone out of his class, called Makoto Naegi.  
The students had thier rooms (it was totally a coincidence that Kiyouko's and Sayaka's room was right next to Mondo's and Leon's room) and they put thier stuff into the drawers.  
Kiyouko was acting a bit strange, and Sayaka noticed it.  
"Kiyouko, is everything allright?"  
"... N-no.", Kiyouko answered with a soft voice.  
"Are you still scared of Junko's plans? Don't worry about them, we will protect you."  
"N-no, it's not only about Junko. I'm pretty sure Leon told you about my feelings torwards Mondo, am I right?"

\------------------------------  
"Oh my fuckin' god, Sayaka, I have to tell ya somethin' I shouldn't tell, please keep this for yourself."  
"Okay, okay, calm down. What is it?"  
"So, I visited Mondo today. He invited me to play videogames with him. He wasn't concentrated at all and I kinda noticed that."  
"And by "kinda noticed" you mean, you guys lost serveral times."  
"....Yeah. Anyways, he told me the reason why he wasn't concentrated at all and it turned out that he has a thing for Kiyouko."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Wait, wait, wait, the best thing comes now. So, I've met Kiyouko on my way home and she told me she needed help in showing her feelings towards Mondo. She wanted to ask us, because we're togehter, but I just told her to wait for the perfect moment."  
"And why didn't you tell her Mondo feels the same?"  
"Because I promised both of them I would keep those things for myself. I know I failed, but I'm sure ya will keep this as a secret, right?"  
"I will, don't worry. But wouldn't it be a lot more easier for both of them if you just told Kiyouko how Mondo feels?"  
"It would be, but I think both of them are mature enough to handle those things by themselves. Also, I hadn't had any help when I asked ya to be my girlfriend."  
"Okay, that's a point..."  
\-------------------------------

"....Hah, what gave you that idea?", Sayaka asked nervously.  
"He did, didn't he?"  
".... Yeah, he did. But I can assure you, I'm the only one who knows about this. He didn't tell anyone and I didn't tell anyone."  
"Well, I belive you're telling the truth. You know, I still don't know how to handle this. How did you and Leon become a couple?"  
"Well, it was a bit more than a year ago. We went to different schools back then. He once skipped a lesson just to wait for me outside my school with a bouquet of blue flowers. And well, you can imagine the rest."  
"That is cute. except for the "skipping lessons"-part."  
"He told me he didn't get any trouble because he pretended to have a headache."  
"But that doesn't help me! What should I do?"  
"Kiyouko, relax. I'm sure Mondo will notice your feelings soon."  
"A-are you sure?"  
Sayaka nodded heavily. "Oh yes, I am sure."

"So, Mondo, any plans to win over Kiyouko's heart?", Leon asked only to tease Mondo.  
"Remember when I said "Call me "new kid" one more time and I'll rip year goatee outta yer face."? Yeah, do that thing with Kiyo one more time, and I'll do the same."  
"Okay, okay, I won't do that again. But ya have to think 'bout it. The trip could be a good opportunity to tell her."  
"In what way is this a good opportunity?"  
"Well, the evenings are up to ourselves. we have a beach as an option, resturants, should I continue?"  
"Yeah, I'm not that much of a "romantic" guy. And I'm not quite sure if Kiyo likes these things as well."  
"Almost every girl loves romantic shit."  
"Okay, Leon, look, I've never did something romantic for my ex-girlfriends, and I'm not sure if I can arrange that now."  
"... No wonder, these grils are yer exes now."  
"Well fuck you too."  
"I'm not that much of a "romantic guy" too, but I do romantic things for Sayaka sometimes, because she likes 'em."  
"But Kiyo isn't Sayaka."  
"... Could ya please stop talkin' against me? I'm tryin' to help."  
"No way man, this is way too much fun."  
"Okay, it seems ya don't want any advice."  
"Come on, I'm just jokin' around. But seriously, Kiyo is not like the other girls."  
"Ya will find a way. I don't know how else I could help ya."  
"Thanks for helpin' anyway. Come on, Chihiro wanted to hang out with us."


	10. Learn your lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm back after 2 weeks ^^  
> I'm sorry, this chapter isn't pretty long, but I have a writing-block right now and I also have to draw a lot of other things. But it's something ^^))

"Are you guys sure, Kiyouko will be allright?", Chihiro asked a bit curious.  
"Well, Sayaka's with her, I bet she's fine.", Mondo answered.  
"Are you REALLY sure?", Chihiro asked again, as if he would know something bad happened to her.  
"Chi, what are yer on about?"  
"Turn around, Mondo."  
Mondo turned around, and what he saw, did not amuse him. He saw Kiyouko, crying, and kind of helpless. "Kiyo, what's wrong?", Mondo asked.  
"I... I... I can't find my medal! I've been searching everywhere! It was a family hierloom, it.... it can't be lost!"  
"Kiyo, calm down. We'll find it. Where did you put it?"  
"I- I put it into the small box where I always keep it. But as I checked the box, it wasn't there! I did not forget it at home, I always take it with me!"  
Mondo had a guess, where it could be. Or WHO could have stolen it.  
"Kiyouko!", a feminine voice called, "I have it!"  
It was Sayaka, who held the medal in her hand. She was followed by a girl with unusual big locks and in a gothic-lolita dress.  
"Sayaka! Thank you! Where did you find it?", Kiyouko took the medal and whiped some tears out of her face.  
"Ludenberg found it in the trashcan in her room."  
"I suppose," , the girl who followed Sayaka started to explain, "Junko stole it from your room. I am aware of the bullying, so I guess this is the reason she did that. She must have known, this medal is important to you, Ishimaru."  
"Thank you so much, Ludenberg!", Kiyouko bowed infront of the lolita-girl.  
"Call me Celes. No need to be that formal."  
"Okay, then, thank you Celes!"  
Celes turned around again to go back to her room. "Excuse me, I want to go to the café a few blocks away. I need to get ready."

"I fuckin' knew it was Junko!", Mondo hissed. He then noticed that Kiyouko started crying again. "Kiyo?", he asked her. "It started again!", she cried, "Why?! Why doesn't she leave me alone?!"  
"That's it!", Mondo can't watch this anymore. As he saw Kiyo crying again, something snapped in his mind, that made him aggressive and angry. He threw away his personal rules, he didn't care anymore if Junko's a girl, he will punch the shit out of her.  
"M-Mondo, where are you going?", Kiyouko asked, still crying.  
"GIVE JUNKO WHAT SHE DESERVES!", Mondo yelled as he went through the hostel to find Enoshima.  
He went to the rooms, maybe she was somewhere there.  
"It seems like you're searching someone.", another female voice came out of nowhere.  
"Ikusaba! Where's yer sister?!"  
"I'm sorry, Oowada, I have no clue where she could be. I guess she's hidden somewhere, because she knew, what your reaction will be."  
That clever, little bitch, Mondo thougt. "Thanks, Ikusaba, but I'll find her."

He searched in every floor. First floor, second floor. This continued until he reached the roof.  
"YOU!", he finally found her. She was sitting on the ground, reading a magazine. Well, a roof is an unusual place for her.  
"It seems like you found me.", she smiled as she stood up and went to Mondo.  
He said nothing. He grabbed Junko and threw her onto the ground. He lifted his arm to punch her.  
"You reallly wanna hit a girl?", she smirked.  
One part of Mondo's mind was telling him "GO AHEAD! DO IT!", but another part said "Remember yer personal rules. Noone hits a girl. Never."  
And instead of hitting her, he slapped her face. She let out a scream of pain, so loud, Mondo thought his ears were going to bleed. This was the first and the last time for Mondo, that he hurted a girl like this. He couldn't do this again.  
Mondo stood up and left Junko on the ground. "I hoped yer learned yer lesson. Stay away from Kiyouko." He went back inside, not looking at Enoshima again.

"Mondo, what happened?", Leon asked Mondo, as he came back.  
"Junko learned her lesson. I hope.", he still had an angry attitude. 

A few minutes passed, as Junko came back into the building. Mondo noticed her and glanced over to her, aggressively. He noticed her cheek, where he slapped her, was a bit swollen and had a deep red color. The slap was pretty hard, Mondo thought, but she deserved it.  
She glanced back, in a way, that told Mondo "You will regret it."  
Mondo didn't care at all, what could she possibly do to him?


	11. Unfair Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((It's a bit short this time, because school started again. And for those, who don't know already: I will update every second Sunday from now on. See you in two weeks ^^))

"He will regret it! She as well!", Junko still felt the pain from Mondo's slap. She was on her way to her room, as she came by a girl, which was reading a book. The girl has a few secrets, Junko knew. An idea crossed her mind. An idea, which made her smirk devilish.  
"Hello, Fukawa.", Junko greeted the bookworm innocently.  
"E-Enoshima, w-what do you want?", the girl was shy, had glasses, long, braided twin-tails and she wore a school-uniform, with long sleeves and a long skirt.  
"Well, I maybe need you help."  
"W-with what?"  
"Sorry, I have to correct myself. I need your other personality's help.", Junko's gaze went devilish again.  
"Whaa-? W-w-w-why do you need "her"?", Fukawa was getting anxious and more nervous. She was trying not to get in eyecontact with Junko.  
"I know, you don't want "her" to show up, but we can make a deal. You know, I still have contact to "you know who"."  
"Y-you mean...."  
"Byakuya Togami, right. I know, you're sad, that he moved to another country, and we have to deal with that... biker-dude now. But I can manage that you can also stay in contact with him. I know how much you love him, how much you want him."  
Fukawa shivered more and more until she dropped her book und felt into unconsciousness. But after a few second, she jumped up again, with a pair of scissours in each hand, red eyes and a pretty long tounge.  
"HELLO~! WHO CALLED ME, GENOCIDER SYO?", she yelled.  
"I did. I've already made a deal with your other self, that you two can stay in contact with Togami."  
"My darling Bayakuya! It's a shame that he moved. But it won't hold me to search for him and be with him. FOREVER!"  
"Yeah, But you have to help me first."  
"Who should I kill?", Syo asked with a serious tone.  
"...You kill people?"  
"If someone asked me to."  
"Do you also destroy lifes without killing?"  
"It depends on what you're understanding in "destryoing lifes"."  
Ok, listen, I have a plan.", Junko put a arm around Genocider's shoulders, so she could discuss her plan with her partner quietly. But Junko didn't notice, that someone was spying on them.

"Kiyouko, Mondo, I need to talk to you."  
"Mukuro, what's wrong?", Kiyo asked the black haired girl.  
"Junko planned something with Fukawa. Something bad. I didn't understand everything. I got a few things, but without context, these things don't make any sense."  
"But why did she ask Fukawa? I have nothing to do with her."  
"She didn't asked Fukawa in that way. She asked "her"."  
"Not Genocider Syo?!", Kiyouko's eyes went wide and she started to tremble.  
"Who's that?", Mondo asked.  
"Genocider Syo is another personality from Touko Fukawa. She's very dangerous. She nearly killed a few students with her scissors.", Mukoro explained, "But Syo only appears when Touko sneezes or falls into unconsciousness. Luckily, those things happen rarely."  
"But, when Geno-what ever her name is, appears rarely, we can assume, we're safe for at least the field trip, right?", Mondo tried to calm down Kiyo. He noticed Kiyouko's eyes were red again. Red, because she wanted to cry again.  
"I would not say that, Oowada. I'm sure my sister made a deal with her. I would be careful. I will tell Kirigiri and Ludenberg. And maybe Fukawa's roommate too. If I find out, who her roommate is." Mukuro turned around. "Take good care of Kiyouko. And Mondo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Take good care of yourself too. I've heard your name a few times as well."  
Mukuro went back to her room, but someone followed her.  
"Mukuro, wait!"  
"Kiyouko?"  
"Can I... Uhm... Why aren't we friends yet? You said, one day we-"  
"I know what I said."  
"But you help me out. Alot. And you protect me. You were never really mean to me. You only did what your sister wanted you to do."  
"The reason, we aren't "friends" yet, is, I'm not a friend-person. Sure, I get along with a few students, but we're not these type of friends, who meet each other in the evenings, or hang out in the breaks. I never had "real" friends. Because Junko was my only friend. If I hadn't done the things, she wanted me to do, I would have lost a friend. In the end, it actually doesn't matter. I'm alone now. I have to deal with that."  
"You don't have to deal with that. See, I know, how it feels like to be alone. I never had someone, I could have called "friend". But these things can change. I have Mondo, Sayaka, Leon and Chihiro now. And to be honest, I think you are my friend as well, Mukuro."  
"...That's nice, Kiyouko, but I still need a bit time to call you my friend as well.", Mukuro answered as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Kiyouko was left alone.  
"I need to hurry back to Mondo.", Kiyo thought out loud, "I hope Syo is not aound."


	12. Syo-who again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Another pretty short chapter, I am so sorry.  
> I've benn working on a lot of other projects, so yeah.  
> Also, no update for the next 2 Sundays!  
> Well, next Sunday isn't Update-day tho. But I'll be in Holland for a week and because of this I don't have any time to write a new chapter.  
> See you guys in 2 weeks ^^))

"Where's Kiyo?", Mondo asked. He, Leon, Sayaka and Chihiro were sitting in the main hall, waiting for Kiyouko, who hasn't returned yet.  
"She went with Ikusaba, why ya ask?", Leon responded.  
"Because of that Syo-girl. I'm not sure if leaving Kiyo alone is a good idea at the moment."  
"But Mukuro is with her, isn't she?", Chihiro interrupted.  
"Yeah, that's true, but-"  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!", the friends heard a girl screaming. It was pretty obvious, whose scream it was.  
"I told you this was a bad idea!", Mondo yelled. He stood up quickly and ran after the voice.

"P-Please! Leave me alone!"  
"AHAHAHAHA! No! I have a deal going on! I will see my darling Byakuya again!"  
Kiyouko was trapped. She had no chance to escape, without scissors sticking in her guts. Or whatever Junko told Syo to do.   
"Someone help me!", Kiyo yelled, but the chance someone heard her are pretty small. And if someone heard her, noone would help her. Except for  
"Mondo!"  
"Yo Syo-chick, leave her alone!", he clenched his fists.  
"Oh, it's you! Because of you, my darling is in another country now!"  
"... Your darling?"  
"Byakuya Togami, my darling."  
"The hell? I don't even know this dude!"  
"But you only got into the class because he moved away!"  
"Yeah. Still not my fault that idiot moved."  
"DON'T CALL MY DARLING AN IDIOT!", Genocider threw a pair of scissors at Mondo, but luckily for him, those got stuck in the ground infront of his feet.  
"Holy shit, calm down girl."  
"I WON'T CALM DOWN!", Syo took a few fast steps torwards Mondo and threatened him with her other pair of scissors. But Mondo wasn't afraid or impressed at all. He grabbed Genocider's wrist really tight and pushed it down.   
"Ouch! Stop that!", she yelled at Mondo.  
"Fine.", Mondo answered. He spund around, so he could throw Syo against the wall right next to him. This made her unconscious.  
"Kiyo, are ya alright?", instead of getting an answer, Mondo got hugged by Kiyouko, "... I assume this as a "yes", right?" Kiyo nodded against his chest.  
"Let's go then.", Mondo suggested.  
"But, what's with Fukawa?"  
"Leave her alone. She'll be fine."

"FUKAWA!"  
"AAAAH, Wh-What?", Touko woke up from her unconsciousness, "Oh, uh, E-Enoshima."  
"What are you doing? We have a deal and you're sleeping!"  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't know what happend!"  
"Ugh! Nevermind! Appearently you tried to do something.", Junko pointed at the scissors in the ground.  
"W-Well, it seems like it."  
"I hope you'll manage to get better at your job. Or else, no darling fou you."  
"N-No! I won't fail anymore!"  
"Good. Because I have a new plan. I fount out, that Kiyo and her friends wat to go to the beach tomorrow. You could use your scissors for, I don't know, cutting her swimsuit in a thousand little pieces, while she's wearing it."  
"B-But I thought I should-"  
"Yes. Keep that plan in mind, too. But first, this has to be enough. We can say "Bye Bye!" to her long, black hair later.", Junko laughed devilish.

"Kiyouko, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Sayaka. Don't worry."  
Mondo brought Kiyo to her room where Sayaka was waiting for her roommate.  
"What did Syo do to you? Did she hurt you?"  
"No, not at all. But I think she was trying to cut something. But not to hurt my body."  
"And what else happened?"  
"You're really courious. Well..."  
Kiyouko told Sayaka the whole story in a few sentences.  
"Wow, Mondo really isn't afraid of anything."  
"Yes. And I admire that. I really do."  
"You have to talk to Mondo."  
"...But how?"  
"We're going to the beach tomorrow. You can show him what you've got."  
"I'm not quite sure what you mean."  
"Oh, you'll see, hehe."  
Kiyouko wasn't sure why, but she's was a bit scared when Sayaka smiled at her in a kind of creepy way (if Kiyouko had to describe it).


	13. A good conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey, it's MangaSise again.  
> This chapter is short, again, and it's also just conversation-text between Mondo and Leon.  
> The reason is, I'm kinda forcing myself to write fanfictions lately. I don't have the motivation for fanfics at the moment, "Little Story" is not the only one I'm writing,  
> So, I'll make a hiatus. The next update will be the first Sunday of December.  
> I don't want my fanfiction to get worse and worse, so I think, a hiatus is okay for now.  
> I can collect new ideas for chapters and such.  
> See ya guys in a month and Happy Halloween ;D ))

I did it again. I've hurt a girl. What's with yer personal rules, ya idiot? Rule Number One: Never hurt a girl! Is it so hard? Junko deserved it. This is an exception. But... that Syo-chick actually didn't deseve it. Fuck, Mondo, why did ya do that anyway? Because of-  
"Oi, Mondo, yer alive?"  
Mondo fell out of his trance as Leon weaved around infront of Mondos eyes.  
"Yeah, I just thought 'bout somethin'."  
"Kiyo?"  
"Not this time."  
"Yer lyin'."  
"Okay, she crossed my mind too, but I thought 'bout my personal rules."  
"'Cause yer hurt Genocider? Come on! She deserved it, right?"  
"No. Not really. Yes, she threatened Kiyo. But she didn't attack her or somethin'."  
"I don't see yer problem, Mondo."  
"Look, I slapped Junko, right? Because she did enough bullshit. But ... Geno-whatsoever did nothing, actually. She's just fallin' for a trick."   
"Trick?"  
"Didn't ya listen when Mukuro warned us?"  
"Uuuuhm, no."  
"...Why are we even friends? Yer an idiot."  
"Just like ya."  
A short silence came up. Mondo scratched his neck and Leon waited for a reaction.  
"Anyways,", Mondo began to talk again, "Junko asked that scissor-girl some-"  
"How can ya NOT remember her name?"  
"Because I don't care. And stop interruptin' me. She asked that scissor-girl somethin'. I found out that she and Junko made a deal with some dude called Byakuya or somethin'."  
"Oh, Togs. Well, Fukawa has a HUGE crush on him. But he moved. And this-"  
"This is the reason why I'm at yer school now."  
"Now ya interupted me."  
"Heh, I know."  
"Yer an asshole."  
"I know that too."  
"Well, what are ya gonnea do 'bout Syo and Junko?"  
Mondo sighed. "As if I would know."  
"Ya don't have a plan or somethin'? To protect ya lovely Kiyo?", Leon grinned.  
"Okay, come here, yer goatee has to die now."  
"Whoa, calm down, I'll stop, I promise. I just had to."  
"And no, I don't have a plan. My strongest weapon is violence. But these are girls! I've already hurt! I-"  
"I'm just gonna interrupt ya again. Calm down. Ya had yer reasons."  
"But, I didn't wanted to hurt 'em. Well, I had a fight with my inner self, if I should hurt Junko in any way when I had the chance to."  
"Wow. That's a pretty emotional thing for ya, huh?"  
"I wouldn't say.... Okay, yes, it is. I always have the feeling I HAVE to hurt them. Because I wanna protect Kiyo."  
"Y'know what? Ya should go to sleep. We wanna go to the beach tomorrow with Chihiro and the girls. Maybe ya feelin' better tomorrow."  
"As if I could sleep now."  
"Just try it. It won't be that bad. Just think about the nice and good things in life."  
Mondo could get a few hours of sleep after all.


End file.
